


all I know is that with you there's something

by Wallflower1313



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflower1313/pseuds/Wallflower1313
Summary: Still in the honeymoon phase, Catra and Adora kiss whenever they get the chance. Their friends are happy for them, but are getting tired of walking in on... THAT.Or4 times Catra and Adora get caught making out in public and the 1 time it's not their fault.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 343





	all I know is that with you there's something

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not the best writer, but this was fun. Enjoy!

Darla hums to life quietly, the lights turning on to a soft glow as Entrapta plays on the control panel. Bow stands by her side while Adora sits in the captain's chair with Catra in her lap, legs thrown over the armrest. Adora watches in confusion as the two go over the data and schematics of their current plan. Catra's tail swishes softly across Adora's jaw before coming to rest across her lap, causing the blonde to smile down at her new lover.

"Why exactly are we here again?" Catra crosses her arms to rest against her chest and her disinterested tone goes ignored by the others. 

"Well  _ WE,"  _ Bow starts, pausing on the 'we' to make it known who is actually working here. (Hint: it's not Catra) "Are trying to implement a cloaking device so we don't have to rely on Melog to disguise us all the time, and Adora is here to give us administrative clearance into Darla. You… I'm not really sure why you're here." 

"I was bored." Catra adds with a shrug.

_ 'And you and Adora are attached at the lips.'  _ Bow mutters under his breath.

"What'd you say Arrow Boy?" Catra scowls, her eyes narrowing in an intimidating glare.

"Nothing!"

"He said you and Adora are attached at the lips!" Entrapta yells excitedly as her face pops up in front of them. She quickly scurries off as Catra scoffs, 'we are not' and Adora flushes red. "Now if I can just get into the central mainframe, I can add the attachments!" Entrapta continues as she rips open a side panel in the ship. With a loud cackle, and without thinking twice, Entrapta dives head first into the open side panel.

"Wait, Entrapt-" Bow starts but ends with a sigh as the princess disappears into the ship. "I'll be outside, underneath the ship. Adora, listen for my cue on the intercom to give clearance."

"Aye aye captain." Adora says with a two finger salute and an over exaggerated wink. Catra rolls her eyes in her lap and swings her legs off the armrest, pushing herself up to move about the ship. Adora follows suit, making her way over to the control panel.

"You know… Melog's going to be upset when they find out you're replacing them." Catra teases, her tail swiping playfully at Adora's nose.

"We're not replacing them." Adora defends with an admonishing glare. She loves Melog, is grateful for everything they've done to help the group, she would never want to replace them. "And you know that Catra." 

"Sheesh, lighten up Adora... I was teasing." Catra says with a smirk, her eyes narrowing. She swipes her tail over Adora's ear, who shakes it away in a frenzy which makes Catra laugh. Sensing the playful energy, Adora snaps her hand out in an attempt to grab Catra, but, as usual, the girl is quick and steps back to avoid Adora's lunge. Adora quirks a singular brow in challenge and Catra’s eyes narrow impishly. In a split second, Adora springs forward and Catra sprints away, her usual devilish cackle echoing through Darla. She is fast and precise, making sharp movements to avoid Adora as she reaches after her. She jumps on the armrest of the captain’s chair, using her momentum to push herself up onto the top of the chair and up into the rafters. With the advantage of the higher ground, she slinks around in the shadows.

“Why are you hiding Catra? Are you scared?” Adora song-songs. She back tracks until her lower back hits the control panel and she has a full view of the room. 

“Scared of a princess?” Catra scoffs through a chuckle. Adora follows the sound of the echo, eyes scanning above for any sort of movement. She’ll give it to Catra… the girl is stealthy. She always has been. She startles when she feels a soft breath against the back of her neck. “ _ Hey Adora. _ ”

Catra’s voice is soft and sultry in her ear. Adora spins in a rush, her body jumping backwards to see Catra in a crouching position on the control panel. With the distance between them, Catra takes the time to hop down to the floor taking the spot that Adora previously occupied. Adora steps forward and traps the girl between her arms, her hips pushing Catra's into the edge of the control panel. She smirks at the girl in front of her, but the playful glint in her eyes quickly turns to a soft gaze as her eyes flick over Catra.

Beautiful, amazing, wreckless, Catra. The girl she fell in love with. Is in love with. The girl who she really should be kissing right now. Why is she not kissing her right now? Wait there's something they're doing... on the ship. Something about a cloaking... ah fuck it.

As Adora leans forward, Catra tips her chin upwards, both of them capturing each other’s lips in a sweet, soft kiss. It was a gentle push and pull as lips moved together tenderly, both women getting lost in the new and welcomed feeling of being connected in such an intimate way. In a gentle flick, Catra wraps her tail around Adora's wrist and guides it to her waist. She gives it a tender squeeze and Catra moans softly into her mouth. She moves her other hand to the back of her girlfriend's neck, playing with the light fluff of fur there. Catra cants her lower body into Adora, leaving absolutely no space between the two, and she's unable to control the low but distinct purr that settles in the back of her throat.

Adora hesitates, smiling into Catra's lips.

"Don't even." Catra grumbles.

"I didn't say anything." Adora teases, her lips still brushing against Catra's.

"And you better not." Catra asserts before bringing their lips together in a more intense kiss. 

They're too caught up in each other to hear the intercom buzz around them. To hear Bow signaling Adora to press the cloaking button. 

Adora focuses on the warmth spreading through her. She feels calm, complete, and strong. She doesn't even realize she's transforming into She Ra until her neck hurts from craning down to kiss Catra. To remedy this, she scoops Catra's thighs into her hands and hoists her around her hips.

"Adora?! What's going o-OH MY GOD!"

The interruption causes the two to break away from the kiss, eyes turning to the door. 

"ON THE CONTROL PANEL?? SERIOUSLY?!" Bow's voice cracks in frustration, as his hand comes up to rub at his forehead and cover his eyes.

"Lighten up Arrow boy..." Catra huffs but Adora has the decency to look embarrassed. She puts Catra down, the girl letting out some annoyed mumbles.

"Sorry Bow." 

"You weren't answering. I thought the intercom was broken." He responds, looking anywhere but the two of them.

"Nope not... uh... not broken." Adora laughs awkwardly, her hand coming to run at the back of her neck. Catra acts disinterested as she leans against the control panel, ankles crossed while she picks at her claws.

"Well since you're already She Ra... can you push the button?"

“Yeah- yep! I can… I will do that.” She turns around swiftly, her face still red with embarrassment, and presses her hand into the panel. 

The panel lights up and Darla hums. 

“Administrator detected. Welcome She Ra.”

“Darla, implement Operation Veil.” She Ra commands.

“Implementing Operation Veil.” Darla parrots back in her robotic tone. The ships startles slightly, jerking forward then back again. Nothing changes on the ship, and they wonder if it didn’t work. But then Entrapta’s gleeful screech pierces their ears as she pops up from the side vault.

“We did it! Okay now, I’m only a few tweeks away from  _ hyperspeed _ ! And by a few tweeks, I mean I already did it.”

Bow startles at the information and Adora can’t help but smile.

“Would you like me to enter hyperspeed?” Darla asks.

“Yes!” Entrapta yells.

“No!” The other three yell over her, and thankfully Darla listens to them. They sigh a breath of relief as Entrapta lets out a loud, “awh” in disappointment.

With a sigh, Bow finally turns his body to face the couple directly. “Okay I’m going to go find Micah… and hope that he can cast that image out of my brain forever.”

Catra smiles wickedly at him as he turns to leave, not at all sorry. Adora nudges her in the ribs and her smile quickly turns to a glare as she rubs the now tender spot.

“Hey! Super strength, asshole!” Catra hisses under her breath, reminding her girlfriend of her current super princess state.

“You’ll get over it.” Adora responds, giving the girl a side eye. Catra crosses her arms over her chest and huffs.

"No more kisses for you then." Catra pushes off the control panel and starts making her way to the exit. She squeals in surprise when the ground is suddenly swept out from under her and finds herself cradled in Adora's muscular: big, strong, muscular… Did she mention muscular? Arms.

"Yeah we'll see about that." Adora smirks as she carries her girlfriend off of the ship.

* * *

There's a certain peace in the emptiness and quiet that has settled over the War room. Adora sighs pleasantly as she sinks into the chair at the head of the table, the holographic map of Etheria up and ready for her to view. For a while, no one dared to touch King Micah's chair, even with him being back home in Bright Moon, but the man insisted that chairs are just chairs and no one should fear sitting in his or Angella's previous spots. 

Although one seat, Angella's, is always saved for Glimmer when the Princess Alliance gathers in Bright Moon.

But now Adora is alone, and she basks in delight as her body comes in contact with the firm yet fluffy cushion of the chairs. The past four days have been tiring. Rewarding, but tiring.

With Horde Prime gone, and Hordak no longer evil and bent on the domination of Etheria, there is damage control to be done. Bow, Glimmer, and Adora/She Ra have dispersed amongst the seven kingdoms of Etheria in order to help them regrow. They help the kingdoms develop contingency plans to help rebuild any damage (physical and mental) done by Hordak or Horde Prime. 

This week found She Ra in Plumeria with Perfuma, while Bow and Glimmer went to Salineas. Given the extent of the damage done to Salineas, the group thought that was a two person job. And it must have been, given that the two are still gone and will most likely be out the rest of the week.

Adora rubs her hands over her tired eyes before opening them to look over the map in front of her. She would take a few days to rest before heading to the next kingdom, but she might as well decide where to go now and take the rest of the days to really relax. The next two on the list were The Kingdom Of Snows or The Fright Zone. With Scorpia trying to get her new kingdom together, The Fright Zone will most likely be her next stop. 

Now that that's decided, she can finally breathe a breath of fresh air. She slumps back further in her seat, letting her eyes fall shut. She barely registers the opening of the door, but her ears perk up at the sound of the soft and familiar footsteps making their way closer to her. She smiles softly to herself, and her body readies itself for the inevitable impact. The weight is surprisingly soft and gentle as it settles in her lap.

A sweet, "Hey Adora." Causes her to open her eyes and fully appreciate the beautiful creature sitting before her. Her smile widens at the sight of her girlfriend. "Sleepy?"

"Just a little." Adora answers, sitting up in her seat to fully cradle Catra's body. Her left arm wiggles under her lower back, while her right settles on Catra's thigh. She pulls her closer, allowing very little space between them, and Catra wraps her arms around Adora's broad shoulders. "I missed you."

"I can tell." Catra smirks and Adora tickles her backside in retaliation. Catra tries to squirm out of her grasp but Adora is strong as she holds her, leaving no room for Catra to escape. Her loud squeals echo through the room.

"Would it kill you to just admit you missed me too?" Adora teases through clenched teeth.

"Okay okay!" Catra yields and Adora stops her tickling. Catra takes a moment to let her laughter taper off before looking into Adora's eyes. She leaves one arm to hang over Adora's shoulders, while she brings the left one up to softly cradle her jaw. She waits a beat before she whispers, "I missed you too."

With a dopey smile, Adora leans in and captures Catra's bottom lip in between hers. She hums pleasantly into the kiss and savors the feeling of finally being able to kiss Adora after going so many days without it.

It was only four days, but for them it felt like an eternity. 

She teases her tongue over Adora's lips, pulling back slightly when Adora opens her mouth to accept it. Catra chuckles when her girlfriend hums in displeasure, but rewards her by tracing her tongue inside her bottom lip. She tilts her head and changes the angle, pressing their lips together in a harsher kiss. Adora's hand is soft and gentle against her thigh, rubbing back and forth, up and down. It's soothing, and comforting. 

They stay lost in each other for Gods knows how long, their lips only leaving the others in teasing gestures before connecting back together. 

It's only when they hear a familiar voice booming through the War Room that they break apart. 

"AAAGGGHHHHH!" 

Glimmer is seething across from them at the entrance to the room, Bow behind her with his head tucked in his hand and King Micah staring in horror. 

"Come ON guys… seriously??" Glimmer yells and Catra rolls her eyes.

"We haven't seen each other in four days sparkles, you can't blame us."

"I most certainly CAN blame you! This is a communal area! Save it for your room!"

"That's… that's my chair." King Micah whimpers. 

"Weren't you the one who said, "a chair is a chair."?" Adora questions and Micah fumbles.

"Well - I, wha- it's not-"

"She got you there, Mr. Sparkles." Catra smirks at them and Micah stops his attempt at an argument. Glimmer's loud groan fills the room, before she huffs and storms out.

"Just… don't do it again!" Her voice fades as she calls back to them. Adora lets her head drop to Catra's shoulder in an embarrassed groan. 

In most cases Catra would continue to mess with her girlfriend, but she can tell Adora is tired and has had a long four days, and now with this happening again, she knows Adora needs a break.

"Hey." She coos, gently coaxing Adora's head up and off her shoulder. "How about we go raid the kitchen, then take a nap?"

Adora's eyes soften, and she lets out a gentle huff of a breath.

"I'm so in love with you." 

Catra's heart stutters happily as her mouth breaks into a wide, beaming smile, teeth and fangs on full display. She'll never get tired of hearing Adora say that.

"I'm in love with you too, idiot." 

She brings their lips together in a quick, soft kiss before getting off her girlfriend and leading her to the kitchen.

* * *

On days where there is little to no work to be done, Catra and Adora enjoy taking walks through the garden of Bright Moon. They enjoy getting lost in the tall hedges, hiding behind trees and just being free. Perfuma did a great job of sprucing it up, adding lots of additions, making it more maze-like with a large oak tree and fountain at the center, as opposed to one big open space. 

Catra enjoys the garden because she can climb through the trees as high as she wants, and Adora likes it because she gets to watch Catra climb through all the trees. Seeing Catra in her element, so open and free and having fun, is beautiful. And Catra also looks really hot when she does it…

When Glimmer dismissed the Alliance meeting for the day, the couple didn't hesitate to sprint out of the building, chasing each other into the garden.

"C'mon slow poke!" Catra cackles as she jumps atop the hedges and runs across them. 

"Catra!" Adora yells as she runs after her, but as always Catra is too quick and she gains a fairly large lead. She loses sight of her as Catra twists and turns with the maze of hedges. She knows she's lost the race at this point and slows to a walk. She'll get to the center eventually and Catra will just have to wait for her there.

She takes her time weaving through the garden, stopping to pick up a perfectly blossomed, deep pink Dahlia. When she reaches the center Catra is nowhere to be found, and it's safe to assume she's losing herself amongst the branches of the oak tree.

"Here kitty kitty!" Adora coos, clicking her tongue against the top of her mouth. She hears a rustle and looks up to see Catra perched on the bottom most branch, a glare firmly plastered on her face. 

"You know I hate it when you do that." She huffs.

"Then why does it work every time?" Adora teases and steps closer to the branch. Catra rolls her eyes and lets her knees cradle the branch before dropping her upper half. Adora smiles at the site of her upside down girlfriend.

"I got you something." She tells her, then steps forward to place the flower just over Catra's ear. 

"A flower?" She scoffs, "A  _ pink _ flower?" 

She stops her huffing when she actually looks at Adora. Her eyes are soft and small, but her mouth is parted slightly with a gentle ghost of a smile on her face. She looks so in love, she is so in love. 

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Catra smirks and she isn't prepared for Adora to actually step forward and kiss her passionately, claiming Catra's tongue with a gentle swipe of her teeth.

"Something like that." Adora murmurs before leaning in again. Catra crosses her ankles in order to keep herself from falling off the branch and lets herself enjoy as her girlfriends lips press into hers. (Even if it is slightly awkward with her being upside down)

They hear a light squeal and a frenzied, "Oh wow. I am SO sorry!" Pulling a part in a rush, Catra barely has time to register who it is this time before her legs slip and her back makes contact with the ground. She growls to herself, and to the situation, before she turns her head to see Perfuma standing at one of the hedges entrance.

"This was a total invasion of privacy!" Perfuma continues. "But on another note I'm really happy for you guys! I know you have a rocky history, and Catra tried to kill us on multiple occasions but I love seeing you two overcome that history and allow yourselves to be truly happy." She punctuates her statement by clasping her hands together under her chin and absolutely beaming at the two of them. Though annoyed, Catra can't help but appreciate the kind words of the princess.

"Thanks Perfuma..." Catra drolls, her ears dropping across her head out of embarrassment and guilt.

"I'll just leave you guys alone." She sing songs with a wink before twirling out of the center and walking back towards the castle.

It's quiet between the two, save for the sounds of nature fluttering around them. 

"Why does this keep  _ happening _ ?" Catra groans, breaking the silence.

"I will say though… that one went a lot better than the others." 

Catra grumbles and she pushes herself up, Adora is quick to help her by grabbing her hand and easing her up.

"It would be  _ better _ if it didn't happen at all." 

* * *

The sand is soft and pliant between their toes. They walk hand in hand, fingers intertwined as they walk along the beach of Salineas looking for a secluded spot far away and out of site.

You know… just in case.

The group decided to take a small vacation. Mermista quickly offered them space in her kingdom for some much needed away time from their duties. Adora wanted to spend some time at the beach, and even though Catra hates water, she would do anything for Adora. So she reluctantly agreed and vowed to stay  _ on the sand _ and  _ far away _ from the water. 

They spread their towels out, placing them side by side so there's no space between them. She casts a side eye over towards Adora and silently praises her deep red two piece swimsuit. If Adora notices she doesn't mention it. Catra flops down on her towel and basks in the warmth of Salineas. To her pleasant surprise, Adora opts to lay down beside her, rather than go for a dip in the water like Catra thought she would. 

Her girlfriend wraps her arm around Catra's lithe waist and brings her head to lay on her chest. Their legs tangle as Catra wraps an arm around Adora's shoulders, cradling her against her body. The blonde sighs, content.

"This is nice." 

Catra closes her eyes and smiles, "yeah it is."

Adora rubs her hand up and down Catra's hip, the girl purring in response. She nuzzles her face gently against the top of Adora's head and smiles when Adora presses a kiss to her sternum. 

Her purring continues as Adora's kisses move upwards and settle on her pulse point.

"Adora…" Catra warns. The girl hums in question, the vibration tickling at Catra's throat. "Are you sure you want to go there?"

"I always want to go there." She whispers, pulling herself up to hover over her girlfriend. Her hands are braced on either side of Catra's shoulders as she looks down, staring fondly into her blue and yellow eyes.

"We are zero for three right now on making out in public. We always get caught." 

"No one is around! Bow and Glimmer are off on Seahawk's boat with Mermista!"

"You're trouble." Catra smirks and that's all the confirmation Adora needs before leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss. Catra is timid with the press of her lips, still paranoid that at any moment someone could catch them and shatter the moment. Her lips barely move, only giving light touches as Adora tries to urge her for more.

Catra can only resist for so long, not one to half ass kissing the love of her life. She tilts her chin forward, opening her mouth and sliding her tongue into Adora's. Adora hums, pleasantly surprised, and Catra wraps her arms around broad shoulders. One hand cradles the back of Adora's head, pressing the girl further into her while the other grips tightly at her shoulders. 

Catra doesn't realize she's unsheathed her claws and is scratching down Adora's back until the girl moans and cants her hips lightly against her. With her interest piqued, Catra files that information away for later, for a time when they're not in public and can explore that in the comfort of their room. 

The sound of water sloshing against the sand faded into the background, as well as the soft squawking of the seagulls above. With their track record they really shouldn't have let the noise fade away, and they should've been more alert but they couldn't help it. The way they're bodies molded together so perfectly, the way their lips moved in sync, it was impossible to pay attention to anything outside of their little bubble. 

And with that came the consequences. 

They fail to notice as the water recedes away in one motion with a loud  _ swoosh _ , then comes back and sloshes harder against the shore.

It isn't until an annoyed groan breaks their bubble that they realize they have indeed been caught again.

"Seriously? Ugh." The deep, monotone voice is immediately recognized and Adora groans as she drops her head to Catra's temple. "Get a room." 

"Mermista." Adora drawls, plastering on a fake smile and lifting her head up to look at her friend. "You're supposed to be on a boat.  _ Far away _ from here." Catra sits up, pushing Adora up with her as she goes.

"And risk Seahawk setting us all on fire? Yeah, no thank you." 

"I'll show you fire." Adora mumbles under her breath and Catra squeezes her bicep in a calm warning. Adora sighs.

"Sorry Mermista." She says instead, "We just got carried away." 

"That's for sure." 

"Mermista." Catra huffs. "Do you need something?"

"Uh yeah bleach for my eyes. I never thought Adora would have a scratching kink, and I didn't need to know that."

"Mermista!" Adora screeches in embarrassment, her face turning bright red. "Get out of here!"

Mermista turns back towards the water and lets it pool around her ankles and form up to her knees like a long tube. 

"I mean it's my beach, but whatever." She says before letting the tube of water carry her out into the middle of the sea, then she disappears underneath. 

"Make that zero for four."

"Catra!"

* * *

Catra savors the feeling of Adora's lips sliding against hers, and her hips squirming underneath her. Finally.  _ Finally,  _ the two of them have some peace and quiet in their own room and they are taking full advantage of it. 

Adora lies beneath Catra, hips cradled by her knees. Her hands slowly make their way up Catra's thighs and settle on her hips, rubbing at the thin layer of fur there. Their shirts lay in a heap somewhere on the other side of the room, both of them eager to rip them off each other as soon as their door clicked shut. 

Catra purrs at the sensation and Adora chuckles. 

"I love that you do that." Adora says with a smile, "It never gets old."

"I'm part cat, Adora." Catra deadpans against her lips. "It comes with the territory."

"I know." She responds, pressing a sweet kiss to her girlfriends lips. "And I love it." 

Catra pulls away slightly, her heterochromatic eyes curious as they look down at Adora. Adora whines softly at the loss of Catra's lips, but she ignores it.

"Why?" When Adora's brows scrunch in confusion, she continues. "Why do you love it? When I purr?"

Adora's face softens. "Because it means you're relaxed, comfortable. Enjoying yourself." Her hands move up Catra's bare stomach, settling on her soft sides. Adora narrows her eyes in a smolder causing the girl above to quirk a brow as she rakes blunt nails down her abs. "It's also really  _ sexy  _ when you purr while we do stuff like this." 

"Sorry babe," she smirks, "but the scratching doesn't have the same effect on me as it does on you." Adora's brow furrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" 

To prove her point Catra sits up fully, unsheathes her claws and presses them into Adora's abdomen just below her breasts. The sharp gasp Adora lets out as soon she makes contact only confirms her theory, but she continues, letting the sharp points scratch down Adora's abs and down to her hip bones, leaving rising red marks in their wake. She can feel the girl shuttering and shaking beneath her, her mouth slightly ajar and her eyes lidded. 

Catra quirks a satisfied brow and Adora responds through a bated breath, "okay fine you proved your point." 

"So what's your thing then?"

"Don't know." Catra answers with a flippant shrug. "Haven't found one yet."

"I'll figure it out." Adora decides, her voice sure and confident. 

"Mhm, please do." Catra says before she leans down to press her lips against Adora's in a heated kiss. She bites her bottom lip before tilting her head to switch sides. Adora's lips follow easily and eagerly, letting Catra take the lead. Each kiss gets a little more harsh and heated and eventually they are panting against each other's lips in short bated breaths.

Catra rolls her hips against Adora and the girl moans. Her hands grip harder and she helps guide the hips as they continue their slow, torturous roll.

They barely have time to collect themselves before they hear the tell-tale sound of magic hovering around the room. In a quick pop, Glimmer is standing in the center of the room, screaming as she tries to cover her eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" She yells, hand flying over her face as she turns her body around. Catra hisses in frustration and lets her body fall fully over Adora to cover them both. Granted they still have on their compression tops and shorts, and it isn't a full show, she still feels the need to maintain some level of privacy. Her head falls to Adora's neck.

"Glimmer!" Adora screams, more-so angry than embarrassed this time.

"I'm sorry! I didn't expect you guys to be doing anything!" 

"We do this in public! What makes you think we wouldn't do it in our own room?!" 

"I didn't think, okay?!"

"Haven't you ever heard of KNOCKING?!"

"I said I'm sorry! I'm not used to you having company, I forgot!" She huffs in frustration, foot stomping against the ground petulantly. Glimmer groans childishly.

"This is your own fault, Sparkles." Catra groans out from Adora's neck and an awkward silence fills the room.

"Can you like, leave?" Catra huffs.

"Well, actually, I came to ask if you guys wanted to come to-"

"Oh my - Glimmer! Privacy! Please!" Adora snaps, bringing her fingers to cradle the bridge of her nose.

"Fine! But when you're…" she looks over her shoulder and gestures a hand vaguely at them, "you know finished... we're having a movie night."

"Glim-"

"I know, I'm leaving!" She yells before poofing herself out of the room. 

It's quiet between them. Too quiet.

Earlier, they basked in the quiet of the room but now… this was just… awkward. Catra sighs softly as she rolls off Adora and onto her back. They both lay there, hands down limp at their sides, staring at the ceiling.

"This is-" Adora starts.

"Yeah." Catra finishes. "We need to set some boundaries. "

"I'll talk to her." Adora says with a nod. "I don't blame her though. Like she said, I've never had someone here, so Glimmer popping in and out before wasn't a problem." 

"Well that makes me feel a little better." Catra says.

"Why?" Adora asks, turning to look at her girlfriend with an utterly confused narrowed brow. Catra shrugs.

"You never had anyone over. Like this." She flicks her wrist, gesturing back and forth between the two of them.

"Yeah…?" Adora drawls, the information taking a second to register, then it clicks. "Oh." She smiles, smug. Catra refuses to make eye contact with her.

"You're happy I've never been with anybody else."

"Yeah well." Catra fidgets on the blanket. Admitting emotions, and talking about feelings is still a little difficult for her. "I've been in love with you since we were like 6, so the thought of you with anyone else is… it's, I - don't like it."

Adora's face morphs from smug to soft, and she turns on her side bringing her hand to turn Catra's face towards her. She leaves it there, cradling her jaw.

"I was too hung up on you to even think about anyone else." Catra's face bristles at Adora's words. No way did she think she was worthy of that, that she deserved that.

"Really?" Her nose scrunches in disbelief. Adora nods, bringing their foreheads together in a gentle touch.

"It's always been you, Catra." She whispers softly, her thumb rubbing over her cheek. Catra's mouth falls open. She tries to formulate words, any coherent thought or comment but they fail her. She looks at Adora in awe and she sees absolute love and perfection staring back at her. 

It amazes her that after everything they've been through, after everything she did, Adora still looks at her like she hung the stars in the sky. She savors the moment, eyes never breaking from Adora's and they both smile wide.

"So… you up for a movie night?" Adora asks.

"Actually, can we just stay here? Together?"

And that's just what they do. Catra turns on her other side, letting her body slot into Adora's. Hips fitting perfectly into hips, shoulder blades slotting nicely against collarbones. The blonde throws her left arm over Catra's hips and pulls tight, cradling her. She nuzzles the back of Catra's neck, her ear, her cheek, then she presses a soft kiss to her pulse point before settling her head against the pillow.

And they lay like that.

For the rest of the night, and all other nights to come.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
